Over The Rainbow
Over The Rainbow is an alien from the series Tech 10: Star Spirit. His evolved form is Ultimate Over The Rainbow. He appears as a playable alien in the BTFF RPG. He also appears in Simien 10: Blood Monkey as one of Vender's aliens. Abilities Whole Form Over The Rainbow's abilities in his whole form include: * Hydrokinesis * Aspect Division * Amorphous Body Over The Rainbow's Aspect Division allows him to split into seven smaller versions of himself, known as 'Droplets'. Each Droplet has an aspect unique to them that's unavailable to their whole form. Droplet Red Droplet Red's water is filled with microscopic particles of iron, giving him limited metal control. Droplet Orange Droplet Orange's water is constantly boiling, and can burn whatever it touches. Droplet Yellow Droplet Yellow's water intensifies light to an extreme degree, causing him to blindingly glow. Droplet Green Droplet Green's water is rife with algae, giving him limited plant control. Droplet Blue Droplet Blue's water is exceedingly cold, and can freeze whatever it touches. Droplet Indigo Droplet Indigo's water can put people to sleep by merely making skin contact. Droplet Violet Droplet Violet's water can heal wounds and sickness. Appearance In his whole form, Over The Rainbow is a watery, humanoid alien with four fingers, two eyes, and no mouth. His water has a black pigmentation, due to being a combination of all the colors. The StarTrix symbol is on his chest. While in Droplet form, each droplet takes on one of the colors of the rainbow, resembling small, chibi-esque versions of their whole form. Weaknesses While split into Droplet form, Over The Rainbow's hydrokinesis isn't nearly as powerful, and must be used in a more strategic way. In addition, each Droplet has overwhelming personality flaws that correspond to the seven deadly sins; Red has issues with Lust (though this is tempered for the most part, seeing as there aren't any other of his species on Earth), Orange with Wrath, Yellow with Pride, Green with Envy, Blue with Gluttony, Indigo with Sloth, and Violet with Greed. While split up, Over The Rainbow's Droplets gain an instinctual knowledge of each other's properties, but lose any instinctive knowledge on how their main body works, including how to reform into it, making reforming largely a trial-and-error process for an inexperienced user. As seen in Window Shopper, the water making up Over The Rainbow can be absorbed by other sources, incapacitating him. Planet and Species Information Over The Rainbow is a Superiris from the planet Insulam. The Superiris are a reclusive species, beginning their lives in Insulam's expansive ocean. Once they grow old enough, they exit the ocean and move onto the planet's large, singular landmass and take up residence in one the many lakes, ponds, and rivers that dot the surface. If they do happen to meet another of their species, they'll usually be rather disinterested, passing each other without much notice. Thanks to this, despite their ability to speak, no real language has evolved among them, and they communicate mainly through some commonly understood hand gestures, if at all. Projection Transformation When used as a Projection Transformation, Over The Rainbow's primary directive is to perform a flanking strategy, surrounding and overwhelming a single target. Appearances Tech 10: Star Spirit * The Rainbow Connection (Debut) * Fire and the Flames * Uptown Funk * Window Shopper: Part 2 * If: Part 2 (Evolved) Simien 10: Blood Monkey * Gold Digger (debut) BTFF RPG Over The Rainbow Trivia * Over The Rainbow was the first alien for the series not to be sketched out on paper before being digitally rendered. * In The Rainbow Connection, it is revealed that Over The Rainbow's slot on the StarTrix was originally planned to be taken by Overtide. Category:Earth-83 Category:Tech 10 Category:Water Aliens Category:Tech 10: Star Spirit Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Metal Aliens Category:Heat Aliens Category:Light Aliens Category:Plant Aliens Category:Ice Aliens Category:Healing Aliens Category:Multiple Form Aliens Category:Featured Aliens Category:Featured Pages Category:Featured Article Category:BTFF RPG Category:StarTrix Aliens Category:Multi-Colored Aliens Category:Tech 10 Aliens Category:Simien 10: Blood Monkey Category:Hexatrix Aliens Category:Vender's Aliens Category:Aliens